Entre A Mitologia E A Realidade
by Tsuki horoshima
Summary: O passado de Shaka vem a tona, Mikage seu ex amor virou uma amazona o braço direito de Atena como a lenda de sua armadura, Shaka a reencarnação de Buda e Cavaleiro de virgem, Mikage a amazona de Leopardo e uma das tres sacerdotisas de Atena, Buda e uma mulher misteriosa um amor de gerações
1. Prologo

- Corre - dizia uma garota de 7 anos correndo e puxando um garoto da mesma idade que estava segurando com uma cesta cheia de frutas, verduras e leite em uma cesta.

- Parem seus ladrões - dizia um homem gordo junto a policia correndo atraz deles.

- Nunca - gritava ela conseguindo despistar eles.

- Mikage oque a gente fez não foi certo - diz o garoto branco, de cabelos louros e olhos azuis entrando no orfanato.

- Se a gente não tive-se feito isso os outros iriam morrer de fome - diz a garota branca, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes - ei Genna vai preparar o almoço - grita para a mais velha de 13 anos que pega cesta e vai para a cozinha.

- Eu sei mas...

- Sem mas - diz Mikage cortando o garoto - Temos comida para dois dias e em atarde o templo que te adotou vem te buscar e eu quero que tenhamos um banquete de despedida.

- Ta mas...

- Ja disse sem mais Shaka - fala botando a mão na boca dele - Tome e para não se esquece de mim - ergue um colar da metade de um coração que estava escrito _Mikage_ - eu estou com a outra metade - coloca no pecoço dele - agora vamos ajudar Genna.

Os dois vão para a cozinha ajudar a mais velha, quando o almoço ficou pronto eles botaram a mesa e comeram junto as 16 crianças que moravam lá, quando os monges que adotaram Shaka chegaram ouve muito choro por parte dos mais novos, quando Shaka virava a esquina secando suas lagrimas ouve uma explosão ele se virou para traz e so viu o fogo no lugar em que estava o orfanato.

- NÃAAAAAOOOOO - gritava ele.

- não, não, não NÃAAAAAOOOOOOO - corda suado - esse sonho denovo - diz Shaka, ja era costume ter esse sonho tinha desde da quele dia - Mikage ja faz 17 anos que voce me deu isso espero te reencontrar não sei o por que mais acho que voce esta viva.

**Entrada do santuario**

Uma garota era guiada por Shina ela tinha entre 20 e 25 anos, cabelos negros e o rosto coberto por uma mascara.

- Antes de se estalar na vila das amazonas vai falar com Atena ela esta no 13º templo depois da quelas 12 casas - Shina da as estruções - Pensei que não iria voltar mais.

- Demoraram me dar o recado que todos os cavalairos e amazonas deviam esta na santuario - fala a garota.

- Sou shina de Cobra e voce?

- Mikage, Mikage de Leopardo - diz tirando a mascara mostrando seus lindos olhos Verdes.

- Venha vou te deixar em aries - diz apertando o passo.

- Esta bem - _Ja faz 17 anos que eu não te vejo shaka onde voce esta? ja te procurei em todo o mundo e não te acho, não me lembro nem mais do seu rosto - _suzpira e pega um calar com a metade de um coração escrito _Shaka._


	2. Reencontro Parte 1

Apos Shina deixar Mikage nas escadarias de Aries, ela foi em uma velocidade incrivel para a vila das amazonas.

- Caminho pequeno - mikage suspira - vamos lá voce consegue mikage não desista no meio do caminho.

Ainda eram 3:00 da manhã estavam todos dormindo, ela passou sem imprevistos ao chegar em virgem no meio do templo Mikage desaba.

- Tenho que fazer mais exercicio - tira a mascara.

- Quem esta ai? - diz uma voz masculina vindo das sombras.

- Sou Mikage de Leopardo vim falar com Atena - levanta.

- Mikage? - sai das sombras se revelando assim que o olhar dos dois se crusam ele vira o rosto avermelhado rapidamente - Coloque sua mascara.

- Hunn - percebe que ainda estava sem mascara e a coloca - Pronto desculpa.

- pode passar - entra em casa.

Mikage procegue o seu caminho e ao chegar ao 13º templo encontrou Atena de camisola com olheiras sentada em seu trono, ao seu lado Shun quase dormindo em pé, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga sentados no chão jugando truco e gritando palavrões feito loucos.

- Err... Atena - chama.

- Eu? - fala meio beba de sono.

- Sou a amazona de leopardo vim ao chamado da senhorita.

- Mikage? - ela acena um sim - bem vinda de volta minha sacerdotisa, voce vai ficar na vila das amazonas morando junto com a Shina e a Marin ou melhor vai ficar com Dohko em libra, deve esta sentindo saldades, amanhã venha ate meu templo para podermos conversar melhor.

- Esta bem - sorri - Atena eu aconselharia pegar seu baculo e expulsar eles a baculadas - se curva - com sua licensa - sai do templo.

Na escadaria que ligava Peixes e Aquario, os cavaleiros de bronze passam correndo por ela, que começa a ri feito uma louca, ainda rindo ela chega em Libra.

- Mestre - chama - Mestre, mestre, MESSSSSSTREEEEEEEEE.

- Quem é? - diz Dohko saindo quarto - Mikage e voce?

- bom reve-lo mestre - abraça ele.

- Não acredito a cada dia que passa voce parece ainda mais uma mulher.

- E voce ta um gato de 18 anos, eu to parecendo uma velha perto de voce.

- Voce so tem 21 anos voce continua com o corpinho que tinha aos 15 e eu tenho mais de 200 anos.

- Ta depois continuamos tentando descobrir quem ta mais velho e quem ta mais novo, agora eu quero saber qual e o meu quarto.

- esse - aponta para uma porta enfrente a dele - cade suas malas?

- Roubaram no aeroporto - tira a camisa do pijama dele e abre a porta - boa madrugada Mestre, quero seus cartões de credito - entra no quarto que ele falou.

- Voce so me faz gasta dinheiro - suspira e entra no quarto dele.

Amanheceu no santuario o sol brilhava, o ceu estava azul e os passaros cantando, os cavaleiros estavam em libra para tomar cafe da manhã, Dohko na cozinha e Mikage roncando no quarto ou estava, os cavaleiros que estavam conversando pararam para olhar a garota que entrava na cozinha apenas de camisa e mascara.

- O que tem para comer?

- Eu fiz... - olha para ela.

- Quem e a gatinha? - pergunta Milo.

- Por que ela esta usando sua camiseta? - pergunta Mascara com um sorriso malicioso pensando em coisas proibidas.

- Oi sou Kanon - fala olhando para as pernas dela.

- Mikage - estende a mão, o cavaleiro pega e deposita um beijo.

- Va trocar de roupa - empura ela para o corredor.

- Quem e ela Dohko? - pergunta Shura.

- Minha pupila - suspira.

- Gatinha - diz Kanon recebendo um tapa do irmão - AI.

- Oh o respeito - diz Saga.

- Pronto mestre - Mikage entra com a roupa que estava de madrugada um vestido branco e rosa curto ate no joelho e ia ficando comprido ate arrasta no chão¹ e uma sandalia de gladiadora branca com salto.

- Nunca mais saia do quarto da quele jeito - faz cara de mal.

- Acabou o sermão?

- Acabou.

- Sou Mu de Aries - tenta mudar de muda de assusto.

- Aldebaran de Touro - sorri.

- Saga de Gemeos - puxa a arelha de Kanon

- Kanon de Dragão Marinho - da outro sorriso malicioso mesmo com a orelha quase mandada para outra dimensão.

- Mascara da Morte de Cancer - a olha de cima a baixo.

- Mascara da Morte? esse não e o seu nome, qual e o verdadeiro - Mikage pergunta sorrindo e os olhos ficando cinza.

- Giovanni - fala e coloca a mão na boca e arregala os olhos - como voce fez isso?.

- Hihihihihi simples ipinose

- Continuando sou Aiolia de Leão - se afasta um pouco - não se preucupe esse eo meu nome verdadeiro - diz fazendo todos rirem.

- Ja que o virgem não ta aqui e ta na cara que voce conhece o Dohko eu me apresento - se ajoelha e pega a mão dela e da umm beijo - sou Milo de Escorpião - sai de perto apos perceber o olhar de dohko.

- Prazer Aiolos de Sagitario.

- Aiolos? Cara sou sua fã espero ser um dia igual a voce.

- Legal tenho uma fã.

- Antes que o Aiolos fique mais metido eu me apresento sou Shura de Capricornio.

- Me ensina a Excalibu?

- Claro e so marca um dia, vou ensinar uma tecnica que eu uso para corta carne de porco.

- Voce tava falando o que do Aiolos Shura? - Todos riem - Sou Kamus de Aquario.

- Sou Afrodite de Peixes antes que use a ipinose eu falo meu nome e Gustavvy.

Ficaram conversando ate o cafe ficar pronto.

- Cade o loiro? - pergunta Milo com a boca cheia de pão.

- Agora que eu lembrei - Diz Mu tomando café - ele mandou avisar que so volta no almoço.

- Por que?

- Num sei.

- Deve ter aprontando alguma - diz Kanon.

- Vamos parar de falar da vida alheia e tomar o cafe da manhã - diz Saga a geleia e passando no pão - e Kanon ele não e voce - todos riem.

- E claro que ele não e eu, eu lutaria e venceria os tres em vez de causar minha morte.

- Foi uma piada? - pergunta Shura colocando leite num copo.

- Nem em outro seculo voce venceria agente - diz Saga comento o pão com geleia.

- O Louro pelo que eu sei tava apanhando - diz Milo bendo leite direto da caixa.

- Que nojo Milo eu ia beber - diz Afrodite fazendo cara de nojo.

- a luta tava empatada - diz Shura botando café na xicara.

- Ou melhor estavamos apanhando - dizem Saga e Kamus ao mesmo tempo.

- A conveça ta boa mais eu preciso ir ate o 13º templo - diz Mikage - então ate depois.

- Ate - dizem os cavaleiros.

**13º templo**

Mikage chegou lá na velorcidade da luz, entrou e um servo pediu para que o acompanha-se, ele a levou ate um quarto.

- Senhorita Atena, a Sacerdotisa chegou - disse ele.

- Deixe-a entrar - disse Atena de dentro.

Mikage entro viu o quarto ricamente decorado com dourado e prata, Atena estava sentada em uma mesa de escritorio.

- Sente-se - aponta para uma cadeira e do lado da cadeira avia outra com um homem sentado, ele tinha longos cabelos louros, estava de olhos fechados e vestia roupas de treinamento.

- Por que a senhorita me chamou - disse se sentando.

- Bom mikage, faz anos que minhas 3 secerdotisas sumiram, eu te achei na India - suspira - mais não sei a onde estão as outras, mais com as suas memorias, eu posso saber a o rosto delas, os poderes, do que são capazes, então voce aceita abrir sua mente?

- Claro.

- Então vou deixa-la com o cavaleiro de virgem, eu preciso ir para o japão - se levanta - bom eu volto no jantar - sai do quarto.

- Antes de invadir seu cerebro onde voce ta morando? -pergunta ele.

- As pessoas costumam perguntar o meu nome quando me conhecem - mikage ri - estou em libra morando com meu mestre, seu nome e...

- Shaka, Shaka Rockenbach - respondeu ele - e o seu?

- Mikage Yamaguti.

_Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, não pode ser ele(ela)._ Os dois pensaram.

- Vamos começar, assim mais rapido terminamos - disse Shaka.

Mikage deita na cama do quarto, shaka senta do seu lado e abre os olhos, mikage olha no fundo deles e ver seu amigo de infancia no lugar do cavaleiro e apaga.

* * *

¹ - Igual o vestido de um dos anjos do PV de Fuwa Sho(skip beat)


End file.
